<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it started on valentine’s day by popsicaldarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620348">it started on valentine’s day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsicaldarts/pseuds/popsicaldarts'>popsicaldarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firsts, Fluff, M/M, kageyama is gay and dumber than a sack of potatoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsicaldarts/pseuds/popsicaldarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone seems to think kageyama and hinata are dating. kags  is a bit confused about how they seem like a couple. one wet dream and a realization later, kageyama thinks to himself, that he wouldn't really mind being hinata's boyfriend.</p><p>I AM CURRENTLY DOING A REWRITE OF THIS ONESHOT. THE ORIGINAL WILL BE DELETED ONCE IT IS FINISHED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it started on valentine’s day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it started on valentine's day. kageyama was eating lunch with hinata in the cafeteria like usual. the couples all around them were being all cheesy, trying to feed each other bits of their bento.</p><p>hinata was going off  on one of his rants about one of their most recent practice games against dateko. kageyama was listening, but also spacing out slightly, looking down at his bland, school issued lunch.</p><p>"and then i was like, 'BAM!' and the went, 'FWOOSH!' then- oh, hi!"</p><p>a girl with straight brown hair was walking up to the two's table, holding a small, heart-shaped box. hinata was waving at her enthusiastically, still chewing his food.</p><p>she came up and shyly looked away when she asked, "kageyama? could i... could i maybe talk to you alone please...?"</p><p>the setter sighed and nodded. he already knew what was coming. it was going to be a confession.</p><p>for some reason, girls thought kageyama was interesting enough to try and date. it was always hard to reject them and hurt their feelings. but especially the more shy ones, like the girl in front of him seemed.</p><p>as he stood up and followed the girl to a nearby corner, kageyama was preparing himself for the worst possible reaction.</p><p>when they came to a stop, she turns to face him.</p><p>"don't-don't take this the wrong way, but i've been watching you and hinata's relationship for a while, and i wasn't sure if you'd gotten him anything for valentine's day yet. so... take this. give these to hinata and tell him that they're from you."</p><p>suddenly, the heart box was shoved into kageyama's chest as the girl ran off, hair bouncing.</p><p>he knew his mouth was open and gaping, so he replaced that dumbfounded look for his usual scowl.</p><p>what was that?</p><p>wait. she thought kageyama and hinata were together? WHAT?</p><p>kageyama could feel his face heating up, and his hands came up to rub at his face to try and rid himself of the blush.</p><p>his scowl intensified.</p><p>what even was in the dumb box anyway? it was relatively light, and small too.</p><p>the black haired boy rushed back over to his abandoned lunch and hinata. of which, the redhead perked up at the sight of the box.</p><p>"hey! what'd she give you?" hinata's eyes were gleaming excitedly. "i mean, what ever it is, you're gonna have to share with me, obviously!"</p><p>kageyama rolled his eyes and lifted the lid off of the box. hinata 'ooh'ed.</p><p>kageyama choked. they were chocolates, and the quality, somewhat expensive ones too.</p><p>"oh my god.." the setter whispered under his breath.</p><p>hinata looked confused about his reaction.</p><p>"um," the taller boy started, "apparently that girl thought we were dating. she gave the box to me to give to you for valentine's day."</p><p>his face was getting hot again.</p><p>god, this was embarrassing.</p><p>afterwards, hinata and kageyama were so awkward around each other, that daichi had to reprimand them for multiple failed quicks later that day at practice.</p><p>and that was only the beginning of it.</p><p>~</p><p>hinata had the idea to go to ukai's shop after practicing on their own on a sunday.</p><p>kageyama agreed, because hinata said he would pay, the store had his favorite brand of milk, and he was getting hungry.</p><p>though, when they started walking, the sky was growing cloudy and dark.</p><p>as it was still late feburary, the air was crisp, and cold enough to make your teeth chatter.</p><p>they were just at the redhead's house, but since the shop was so close, he didn't bring a jacket.</p><p>now the idiot was shivering violently, jaw clenched tight.</p><p>when the pair walked into the store, a wave of warm air hit them like a tsunami. their coach looked up from his newspaper at the sound of the door chiming. he gave them both a nod and went back to his reading, a puff of cigarette smoke blowing out of his mouth.</p><p>the boys grabbed a few meat buns and two small cartons of milk. though the heat helped, hinata was still rubbing at his arms, trying to warm up.</p><p>they stepped up to the register and kageyama set the stuff on the counter. ukai rang them up while hinata fumbled with his wallet, fingers numb.</p><p>the black haired boy watched him for a little, before he got frustrated.</p><p>kageyama took the money from the other's cold hands and slid it to ukai on the countertop.</p><p>then, he unzipped his jacket and held it up for hinata to put on.</p><p>once the smaller's arms were through, he spun back around and kageyama got on his knees to make himself shorter.</p><p>the blue eyed yo zipped it up while hinata watched. ukai set the bagged food down for them to get. the redhead grabbed it as kageyama got back up.</p><p>then, their coach leaned  forward towards the two.</p><p>"look," he started, "i'm happy for you  and all, but don't let your relationship affect the way you play. and keep that mushy stuff out of my shop."</p><p>both boys stilled immediately, their faces going pink in unison.</p><p>though, neither corrected ukai as they both walked out.</p><p>the tension that lingered in the air between the two was thick enough to choke on, and it was there until kageyama had to go back to his own house.</p><p>~</p><p>a hot, breathy moan was released near the taller boy's ear, egging him on. the smaller one beneath him was squirming a little, rips rocking back and forth to try and get kageyama to move, desperate for friction.</p><p>once the latter did start thrusting, it was like magic.</p><p>the sheer amount of pleasure both individuals were experiencing was enough for either of them to involuntarily squeeze their eyes shut. however, explosions of colors went off behind their eyelids with each movement.</p><p>both boys fell into an easy rhythm, with kageyama thrusting and hinata's hips meeting his with an equal amount of enthusiasm.</p><p>soon enough, their breath came out shallow and quick and their movements uncontrolled.</p><p>low groans were starting to come from the setter's throat. they just seemed to affect hinata even more.</p><p>suddenly, toes curled and hands ran through hair as both were coming.</p><p>kageyama was the redhead tremble and shiver, then his name fell from his lips in a soft, whine.</p><p>"tobio..."</p><p>kageyama woke with a start, shooting straight up in his bed. lying in a cold sweat, the boy realized what just happened.</p><p>he just had a wet dream. about hinata.</p><p>the pajama  pants he wore to bed we now uncomfortably tight, and it was pissing him off.</p><p>kageyama laid back down with a huff. tangling himself into the sheets to get comfortable enough go back to sleep.</p><p>he was annoyed. annoyed with himself, annoyed with being a teenage boy, annoyed with hinata.</p><p>but most of all, he was annoyed with the fact that he wanted to do those things with the shorter boy. wanted to date him.</p><p>kageyama liked hinata. a lot.</p><p>~</p><p>time seemed to slow as everyone watched the ball hit the ground, in a deafening silence. the faces of the players on the opposite team, shiratorizawa, fell.</p><p>the first to move were the third years, hugging each other with tears streaming down their faces.</p><p>the game that would take them to nationals was very long and difficult. all the karasuno boys were ecstatic when the final point gave them the win.</p><p>then came the crowd. people were jumping, screaming. yachi was clutched close to saeko, and both girls were cheering frantically.</p><p>none of that seemed to matter though, because kageyama rushed to hinata, gathered him in his arms, and kissed him square on the mouth.</p><p>the crowd cheered even louder.</p><p>nishinoya pointed to tanaka, who got everyone else's attention by yelling, "GET SOME, HINATA!!" tsukishima smirked, and yamaguchi gasped.</p><p>once the redhead realized what was going on, he responded to kageyama's kiss, going up on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling them closer together.</p><p>shiratorizawa was sad about losing of course, hot tears running down their faces. but, they were also staring wide eyed at the karasuno duo.</p><p>and then it happened.</p><p>ennoshita sprinted onto the court and pointed at the huddle of third years.</p><p>"ASAHI AZUMANE! YOU OWE ME 6,000 YEN!"</p><p>hinata and kageyama broke apart at that, faces flushed and happy.</p><p>they started laughing. and it was contagious, because soon after, the entire team was chuckling.</p><p>even saltyshima couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of the situation.</p><p>everyone was laughing. everyone but asahi.</p><p>now he had to give ennoshita money. if only they waited till after the game, then asahi would've won the bet.</p><p>at least kageyama and hinata were happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>